1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for activating a heat conductive wire installed on a wiper blade, and more particularly, to an apparatus for activating a heat conductive wire installed on a wiper blade by detecting a rotating angle of a wiper arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the rapid development of motor vehicle industry, the number of people who possess a vehicle has been gradually increasing. As the result, the average time that drivers spend in a vehicle has also increased in step with the growth in.the number of people who possess vehicles. Accordingly, vehicle research and development regarding various human-oriented facilities has been strongly requested.
Recently, devices facilitating safe driving, such as rearview mirrors and wiper assemblies for removing precipitation and dirt accumulated on a windshield, have been considered as a most important factor in the manufacturing and design of a vehicle.
The accompanying FIG. 1 schematically depicts a conventional wiper assembly of a vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, the wiper assembly comprises a wiper arm 4, a wiper body 6, a wiper motor (not shown) for reciprocating the wiper arm 4 wherein one end of which is connected to a crank (not shown) while the other end is connected to the wiper body 6 which is formed in an elongated bar shape, and a wiper blade 12 made of a rubber installed on the bottom surface of the wiper body 6.
Because the removal of dirt and/or precipitation accumulated on a front windshield 8 is actually conducted by the wiper blade 12, the wiper blade 12 is made of a flexible rubber material having a good resilient characteristic and is removably attached on the bottom surface of the wiper body 6.
In the actual operation of the wiper assembly, it is Impossible to completely remove the snow accumulated on the front windshield when there is a heavy snowfall. In particular, there is generated on area 10 of an accumulation of snow that cannot be removed from the right and left edge of the front windshield because the wiper assembly cannot proceed further thereon and delivers snow which is added to the accumulation.
Considering the above-described disadvantages of the conventional art, the present invention provides an apparatus for actuating heat conductive wires installed on both sides of a wiper blade, by detecting a rotating angle of a wiper arm, so that the accumulated snow can be melted due to the heat emitted by the heat conductive wires when the detected rotating angle of a wiper arm is smaller than a predetermined angle.